The problem of providing storage spaces (e.g., parking) for cargo (e.g., vehicles) is becoming increasingly serious. For example, there is a growing demand for parking spaces which is accompanied with a decrease in supply of land available for such parking spaces, particularly in densely populated areas.
Automated parking garage systems have been employed since the late 1950's utilizing crane systems, conveyors, hydraulics and pneumatics to transport and store vehicle within a parking structure. Recently, more advanced garage systems have been developed which include computer-controlled, specialized equipment for carrying vehicles to assigned parking spaces in a way similar to the way that computerized assembly lines or warehouses store and retrieve miscellaneous goods. In such assembly line and warehouse systems, a computer assigns a location for each item as it is received from its manufacturer, and robotic equipment carries each item to its assigned location. The same equipment is dispatched to the location when the item requires retrieval. Often, the items stored in a warehouse are placed on pallets to facilitate transportation and storage of the items. The use of pallets as supporting elements for the transport and storing of vehicles is also typical of more advanced automated parking garage systems.
Examples of automated parking garage systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,561 of Takaoka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,246 of Broshi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,364 of Schneider et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,753 of Schween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,561 discloses an automated high-raised parking system. The system has a parking construction including a parking rack structure having a plurality of stories of parking racks for parking an automobile as mounted on a pallet, a lift passage for a lift-translator device, the passage being formed besides the parking racks. The lift-translator device includes a lift table and a translator device. An automobile entrance/exit section is provided for allowing entrance and exit of the automobile to and out of the construction. A holding unit is provided at a predetermined height of the entrance/exit section for holding the pallet so as to maintain a horizontal posture of this pallet mounting the automobile. The automobile as mounted on the lift table is vertically moved to a predetermined rack and then translated by the translator device onto this rack. A turntable device is provided at the entrance/exit section. This device includes a turntable which swivellably holds the pallet mounting the automobile thereon so that an orientation of the automobile on the pallet is changed by swiveling this turn table, and includes also an elevator mechanism for elevating the turntable so as to allow an upward movement of the pallet relative to the height of the entrance/exit section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,246 discloses an automated system for storing, retrieval and transporting of goods of any shape and size in aisleless warehouses, ships, airplanes, trains and the like. The system also provides aisleless warehouses, parking lots and the like and enables a computerized fully automated handling of stored items such as loading and evacuating of containers. The system provides the moving of the goods by placing same on pallets which travel on a flat and smooth floor. The pallet is provided with elastic air cushions which enable its hovering over the flat surface and a drive to enable the movement to any required direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,364 a parking system for a motor vehicle formed as a high-level rack storehouse including at least one rack-operating device for transporting a car, which is loaded on a pallet at a parking station, to one of a parking spot and an unparking station, and an arrangement for handling empty pallets and including a pallet-receiving device and a displaceable pallet-stacking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,753 An automated parking garage simultaneously parks and retrieves multiple vehicles. Each vehicle entering the facility is videotaped to make a record of its physical condition prior to entry into the garage to protect the garage owner from baseless damage claims. Vehicles are simultaneously measured and entry into the garage is denied to oversized vehicles. Upon being granted entry, a customer parks the customer's vehicle on a pallet near the garage entrance and leaves the facility. In single floor designs, the pallet is carried by a self-propelled carrier to a parking space by a series of longitudinal and transverse movements on rails. A multiple story embodiment employs a lifting device that includes a pallet support member that shuttles back and forth between two contiguous floors. Each pallet is carried by a carrier to a lifting device and each lifting device has mechanical arms that support the carrier until the pallet support member deploys and independently supports the pallet to enable withdrawal of the carrier from the lifting device. Another carrier, stationed on an upper floor, retrieves the vehicle-supporting pallet from the lifting device and delivers it to its assigned parking space. Insertion and retrieval of multiple vehicles occurs simultaneously so that the formation of queues of vehicles entering the facility is minimized.
A main shortcoming of the existing systems for storage of cargo is their complexity and flexibility which result in a non-efficient exploitation of existing designated storage space. These systems are usually pre-fabricated, and therefore their flexibility is limited.
One of the most important directions towards solving the parking space problem is creating less expensive and easily realized various types of semi-automatic and automatic parking systems of small and medium capacity (e.g., 6-120 places) that could be installed in any predetermined site and/or location which is characterized by a regular or irregular form. This should be performed easily, without the need for special design and manufacturing of such systems.
Therefore, it is long felt need to develop a storage system which is: easy for constructions, cable of providing storage space for any specific number of cargo units, reliable, capable of exploiting any designated space, capable of providing any 2D and 3D structure, fast and cost-effective. The present invention is intended to comply with all these requirements.